


Decorations [lets not be the tree]

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Christmas Themed, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan and Phil, and the christmas tree.takes place on 05.12.2017, and i dont want to spoil anything, so no more tags.This is taken out of a greater story context but makes sense on its own.





	Decorations [lets not be the tree]

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote out of an act of selfcare, but also related to this story (if interested look at my other work). I think it turned out quite good, and maybe would help some people to read, as it helped me to write. If you read, please read till the end. this are only a little over 1000 words, so..yeah. no angst, just thoughts. on christmas. and Dan and Phil. of course. in story form.
> 
> I hope everyone has good festive days ahead, but let me tell you, if youre not, thats okay. If you feel like your mental health is compromised, please talk to a mental health professional. Your feelings are valid. You are valid.
> 
> * no smut, just fluff, love and humour * ...and i hope you enjoy the story behind it.
> 
>  
> 
> x

05.12.2017

 

Later in the day, London was already getting quiet, only a constant low hum of city sounds, surrounding the modern residential area Dan and Phil lived in. The weather outside wasnt anything in particular, it was mostly just cold and grey like on most days in this doomed city. But there was a place, both shining bright and soft, depending on where you looked, filled with the smell of home, tea and mincepie.

But there was also another smell, new and uncommon, a little out of place in this construct of human desire for a save space. It wasnt an unknown smell, it was one with memories. Memories of community and human kindness, memories of a time of quiet and closeness, for some. And memories of the not existence of certain things, the absence of things that are hard to name, things that sometimes go missing over time, or in worse situation could never have been found in the first place.

The smell wasnt everywhere, and not everyone would have been able to identify it on the first try. It was musky, and fresh, and somehow wild. It didnt belong. But somehow had the power to make everyone think it did. There was a certain time, and a certain place, and it was allowed in, allowed to stay for the time being. Until it was send away. But lets not get ahead of ourselfs. For now its here.

Most people would agree that the wildness that it brought was a good thing. But only for the time what was known to most humans as december. The smell of course isnt a material thing. The thing that smell came from is. It is. There.

It stood by the window, that thing. Looking outside. Looking around inside. Trying to determent what it did to be here. Not really understanding. But accepting in the light. A little bit afraid of the alone. 

 

The good thing is though. That memories can be made, they can be kept and they can be replaced.

~

_„So what do we do with it?“_

_„What do you mean ´what do we do with it´? We are gonna decorate it.“_

_„And then?“ „Then we gonna have it, and keep it, and water it.“_

_„And how long does it stay?“ „For a couple of weeks“_

_„Can it come to my room?“ „Noo, it stays here, where everyone can see it“_

_„But I want to smell it when I sleep“ „...“ „...“ „why?“_

_„It smells good, dont you think?“_

_„Yes it does, and so everyone can smell it, it will stay here.“_

_„Okay.“ „Hmm. Do you want to help me decorate it now?“_

_„With what do we deccorate it?“_

_„See here? I know this box may look a little old and shabby, and there is also another newer one, but this one is special..“_

_„Wha-, Why?“_

_„Because it has memories inside it.“_

_„Whos memories? Has someone lost their memories?“_

_„No. You see, this are our memories.“ Phil_

_„Ours?“ „Yes, mine and dadas and also yours“ Philly -_

_„And we gonna put them on the tree?“ „Yes, pumpkin.“ Phil wake up!_

~

„Wha-at?“ Phil turned around, looking at Dans face „You fell asleep, I tried to text you, I guess you have been kinda out of it hu?“ Phil looked around. „Yeah...“ Dan smiled at him, and joined him on the sofa „Sorry that I had to wake you up, but you have still your contacts in, I assume, no glasses, right? and I didnt want you to get a sore...“ Phil spaced out a little. ´What just happened?` he thought to himself.

´It has to have been a dream, right?... but it was so real... that little girl.` „Phil!“ Phil looked up at Dan again, who looked amused but also slightly worried. „Are you listening to me? Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed...“ Now he definitly looked worried. Phil looked around the room again, `no little girl`.

„Did someting happen? Was the delivery guy rude?“ Dan tried to catch his eyes, moving his hand to Phils chin, to make him look at Dan. „Phil, talk to me.“ He gave him an encouraging smile, eyes still worried. „I..“ Phil cleared his throat. „I had a dream. I think.“ „Oh. Okay. Did you have a nightmare?“ Phil shook his head, looking at the undecorated tree again, boxes in front of it. „Here, drink some of your tea.“ Phil looked at Dans hand with the cup of tea in it, and took it but didnt drink.

„Alright, do you want to tell me what the dream was about?“ Dan moved phils legs onto his lap, so he could lean against the couch. Phil looked at the tree again. Clearing his throat again „It was so real, the dream, I mean, I guess.“ Phil looked at Dan, let his eyes wander over his face „Yeah? And what was it about?“ Dan smiled at him, still a little worried, but kind of also curious. „There was a blond girl...“ Phil fell quiet again, looking over Dans face, his features, where his dimple should have been. Dan raised an eyebrow at him, leaning his head to the side giving him a unbelieving look. „You had a sexdream about a blond girl and are /this/ dazed out? Geez... wha-“ „No. Ohmygod. no- Dan. It was a little girl.“ Dan fell quiet, looking a little confused „Care to elaborate?“ Phil sighed and looked at the ceiling.

„I was older I think. It was a couple weeks before christmas and you werent there, but like, not in a bad way. I somehow knew that you would be there. For christmas. Because- “ Phil looked back at Dan, who was just curious now. „Promise not to laugh.“ Dan sighed „I promise“ smiling at Phil, rubbing his legs soothingly.

„Okay.“ Phil looked at their old box with christmas decorations. „I think I dreamed about the f-. There was this little girl and we talked about decorating the christmas tree. She had way to many questions. I dont know- I think she was maybe three, maybe four.“ Phil looked at Dan again, into his eyes. „She had curly hair. I think- I think she might have been your daughter. Well, our daughter.“

Dan raised his eyebrows, mouth slightly agape. Speechless for once. „Oh my god what am I talking about.“ Phil looked at the ceiling again. „It felt so real...“ Dan took his hand, making Phil look at him again, clearing his throat. „Want to tell me about it?“ Intertwinig their hands. „How real it was?“ Smiling at Phil softly. „Yeah..“ Phil smiled back lovingly. „So, I think we were at a house, our house...“

Phil told Dan everything he could remember. Laughing at the questions the little girl had. Smiling at how real it felt to Phil, making Dan tear up a little. Squeezing his hand. They talked for maybe an hour. But also never really stopped talking about it. Dan didnt believe in psychics. But he believed in Phils dream, believed that their future would hold a lot of things for them, they couldnt even comprehend yet. And that it would be them, together, with a little curly haired, blond girl, just maybe.

They finished decorations that night, putting things on their tree, decorating some places in their home. Their home. They went to bed that night, loving each other, like every day. But also loving that little girl. Not born yet. Yet.

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> hope you liked the ending! :)
> 
> feel free to comment!
> 
> x


End file.
